Power semiconductor device pairs, such as those including a high-side power semiconductor device and a low-side power semiconductor device, are used in a number of high-voltage circuit applications. For instance, such power semiconductor device pairs can be used in power converters, automotive applications, industrial applications, telecommunications applications, etc. Drive circuits (also referred to as control circuits) for controlling such power semiconductor device pairs can be susceptible (e.g., as a result of operating conditions, electrical noise, etc.) to so-called “latch-on” failure, where both power semiconductor devices are undesirably turned on at the same time, which results in cross-conduction (e.g., simultaneous current conduction through both the high-side device and low-side device). Such cross-conduction, as a result of latch-on failure, can cause catastrophic damage to both the high-side and low-side power-semiconductor devices, such as power semiconductor devices implemented in a high-voltage integrated circuit (HVIC).